I RossTake Thee Rachel Again
by rachgreengeller
Summary: You are invited to a wedding...the wedding of Ross Geller and Rachel Green..it's the hilarious trip to matrimony for the lobsters and a story about the wedding that should have been.CM, JP
1. Default Chapter

Since I have almost finished A Love Written in the Stars, I have decided to do something light and fun. This is my version of the wedding that should have been.

These characters belong to Bright Kaufman and Crane…it was their creative minds who created them and the brilliant actors who brought them to life.

I ROSS TAKE THEE RACHEL….Again!!!

It was a crisp Autumn day in New York. The leaves were starting to turn and the air was becoming cooler. Soon the stores would begin to decorate for the holidays.

It has also been six months since Chandler and Monica moved to Westchester and summer brought the departure of his friend, Joey Tribbiani, Ross would have been lonely except for one glorious fact, Rachel came back to him. After six months of living together and the awkward stage of dating, it was time. He and Phoebe met for lunch yesterday and she offered to help him pick out an engagement ring.

After all, she helped Chandler pick out Monica's ring.

"Are you sure you need my help?" asked Phoebe

"Phoebe you did such a good job with Monica's that is why I recommended you to my bro Ross. Besides it' s been what four years since you have been engagement ring shopping Geller? Laughed Chandler.

"That's right Bing. Make jokes." Ross said sarcastically.

"I will help you find a ring that is fit for a princess." said Phoebe.

"That's exactly what he's going to need. Do me a favor , if the ring's more expensive than Monica's don't tell her." begged Chandler.

"Rach deserves the Hope Diamond and if that's what I like that's what's she is going to get. I am not scared of my sister." Ross said.

Chandler said in a tiny voice, "But I am dude."

Ross, Chandler , and Phoebe walked into the same jewelry store that sold Chandler his ring. Ross wanted to go to a different one this time.

Surprisingly enough, it was the same clerk

"Oh God it's the gun lady." he said.

"Hey he remembered, " squealed Phoebe. "Actually we are here to buy another engagement ring."

"Marriage fall in the toilet ehh" ? said the clerk.

"No I am the one buying the ring for my girlfriend." said Ross. "I would like to see the one carat rings first." The clerk pulled out a marquise 1.5 Platinum with two diamonds on the side. ."This is an exquisite ring and it is on sale today for ,,,

"No It doesn't do anything for me." said Phoebe "Next." The clerk looked exasperated and pulled out another ring. Square emerald cut, gold band, "explained the clerk. "Nuh uh." said Phoebe.

"Phoebs the ring is for Rachel , not you." explained Ross.

"Rachel works in fashion and knows about jewelry, so I am just trying to look through the eyes of Rachel. "Hey what about this?" exclaimed Phoebe.

The clerk snidely remarked," Cubic zirconia."

Chandler put his elbows on the counter, when he did he saw it. "Hey Ross look at that one." It was perfect , it was exquisite , a 2.5 carat Princess marquis cut.

"Hey Smoky, this one." said Chandler. The clerk pulled the ring out and showed it to Ross. "You know what to do?" said Chandler.

The clerk held it up to Ross and said, :Will you marry me?"

"I'd be careful of him, this is his fourth marriage, he doesn't care what he marries." laughed Chandler.

"Bing that's enough!" screamed Ross. "It's beautiful I'll take it." sniffed Ross. "Here is my credit card." The clerk gave Ross the ring and the trio left the store.

This all had to take careful planning, Ross felt that Rachel deserved the perfect proposal. Monica was in the kitchen with Jack and Erica in their high chairs. Suddenly the trio, came through the kitchen doors.

"Well here it is," said Ross. He immediately took the ring out of its box to show Monica. "I think I am going to propose tomorrow night. It's the six month anniversary of when she got off the plane."

Monica grabbed the box from Ross' hand, "Lemme see.. Hmm 2.5 carat Princess cut. Nice " She looked down at her own ring. "Wait a minute…this is bigger than mine" Monica yelled. "Bing get your cheap ass in here." Chandler skulked into the kitchen. "Mon I'll buy you a new ring if you want."Phoebe popped up," Well you could you buy me one.?"Chandler and Monica just looked at her."So where are you planning to do it? Monica asked. She was absolutely the right person to ask about how to do this.

"Well, a long time ago I had planned to take her back to the planetarium that we went on our first date.. I was going to fill it with lilies and have The Way You Look Tonight playing in the background. But I don't know now."

Monica had an idea. "Wait a minute. She came back into your life in Central Perk, you kissed in Central Perk, Ross you have to propose to her in Central Perk We will take care of it. "

Phoebe smiled. "I'll clear it with Gunther, I will use my sexual power over him."she purred.

"Okay Phoebe we'll got back to the city so we can make the arrangements. I will call the Plaza for reservations and then take Rachel out to dinner. We've got a lot to do so let's get going." Phoebe and Ross drove back to New York. It was late and Gunther was still at Central Perk, so Ross and Phoebe walked in.

"Hey Gunther, I'd like to ask you a favor. Tomorrow night we would like to come in late after you close. I want to do something". Ross said.

Gunther had always been annoyed by Ross. He had managed to tolerate him because he was a nice. The only fact that annoyed Gunther was that Ross was the man that his Rachel was with.

"And what would that be?" asked Gunther.

"I would like to use Central Perk so I can propose to Rachel." stated Ross.

Gunther immediately dropped the cup he was holding.


	2. Everything He Wanted Since 15

Ross came in the door of his and Rachel's apartment. She had been sitting in her chair with her arms crossed. It was very late and Ross was just getting home."

"Geller can't you pick up a phone?" Rachel said. "I came home and was expecting you to be here. Instead I find an empty apartment with no daughter and no boyfriend." Rachel was not in a good mood.

"Sweetie, there was an emergency so I had to go to Chandler and Monica's. Emma is with them tonight." Ross tried to explain. He was never good at lying.

"Um huh." said Rachel. "Well I am going to take a bath." Rachel announced. Ross's face lit up with that announcement.

"Alone." Rachel said as she walked past him. "Later Ross." she said as she closed the door.

Ross walked over to the bathroom. He made sure that Rachel was running the water. Next, he picked up the phone, "Mon? it's me we've got Central Perk for tomorrow night. All I have to do is call the Plaza and make the reservations. If I make it for 8..will you have enough time? Good. I'll call you.

At that moment the door opened, Rachel walked out in a towel. Ross turned around and hid the phone.

"Ross what are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"I was calling ..about …pizza…yeah pizza." he stuttered.

"You are up to something, Ross Geller and I am going to find out what it is." Rachel said as she slammed the bathroom door.

Ross called the Plaza. They had eight o clock reservations.

The next day in Central Perk there was a sign on the door. CLOSING at 8..PRIVATE PARTY. Rachel wanted coffee but Ross ran to Starbucks so she could not see the sign. Gunther sat by the register depressed.

He was a nice guy. At seven forty five, Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, and a special surprise Joey came in. Joey was in town for his nephew's confirmation. This was an added bonus and when he heard what was happening, he immediately had to take part. He also wanted to see Phoebe. It came as a shock when her and Mike separated. Monica gave Joey a string of white Christmas lights to hang on the ceiling to simulate the stars in the sky that night. Phoebe carried in several vases of lilies. Gina and Michael Tribbiani proved to be a help as well. Gina draped a white cloth over the coffee table and Chandler brought in a bucket of expensive champagne. "A little gift from us." he said to Monica. Monica emptied a bag and lit little candles from the door to the couch. Emma had a job to do too. Her job was to sprinkle rose petals on the couch where her mommy and daddy would be sitting. Ben helped Joey with the lights. As Monica stood back to admire her handiwork, her cell rang, "Hello, yeah all in place. Fifteen minutes, okay ." she said. "Okay he just paid the check and is on the way. This is code red, code red, operation lobster needs to commence." she yelled.

"Is it my imagination or in a past life was my wife General Patton?" said Chandler.

"After they get here, are we gonna eat?" asked Joey, "I haven't ate in an hour."

"Joey I promise we'll eat. I have lasagna and chicken at Ross's for when they get home. " explained Monica. At that moment , Ross came through the door. "Rachel's in the cab, so is everything ready?" he asked.

"Boy that was fast." commented Monica. Ross looked around and shook his head. "You guys are the best. Everything looks great. I gotta go , so turn off the lights and get out of here." Ross turned around and walked out the door to the cab.

The gang decided to hide in the back. They all scattered when they saw Ross walking a blindfolded Rachel into the coffee shop. Ross opened the door and took off her blindfold. She opened her mouth and gasped. Ben pushed the remote and The Way You Look Tonight was playing.

"Oh my God Ross, it's it's beautiful. " she began to cry.

"Well I have something in mind. Champagne?" he said. He poured them a couple glasses. "Rachel." Do you know what tonight is?" he asked.

"It's …" she couldn't remember.

"It's six months since we have got back together. I remember how upset I was that you got on the plane and when you walked into that door..I felt like I was living a dream. Only one other night compares to that night and that was the night I found out you were pregnant with my baby. That was the happiest night of my life..until tonight…please you are everything I have wanted since I was fifteen. We have such a history …let us have a future."Ross got off the couch and got down on one knee." Rachel Karen Green..will you marry me?"

Rachel put her hands under her chin and tears came from her eyes. "Yes Ross Geller I will marry you." Ross put the ring on her finger and then they began to kiss. The next noise they heard was Joey when he dropped a plate."Damnit."

Ross had a look on his face, Okay you can come out now." he said Suddenly there were about eight people hugging and kissing the newly engaged couple.

"you did it my man, now remember her name is Rachel." said Chandler.

"And no alcohol before the ceremony." added Phoebe.

"Oh and make sure she isn't a lesbian." added Joey. "On second thought I'll take care of that." added Joey.

"Hands off Tribbiani , she 's mine now." laughed Ross. "Ladies and gentleman, I would like to introduce you to my fiance Rachel." he said proudly.

"Well Rachel , it looks like you got your doctor after all." laughed Monica. She went over and hugged Rachel. "Welcome to the family, sis."

"Congratulations Daddy and Rachel? Can I call you mom?" asked young Ben.

"Of course," smiled Rachel as she huuged her stepson to be.

"This is all very nice , but can we eat now?" whined Joey.

"Sure , I have a celebratory dinner set up at Ross and Rachel's so we'll go over there and then go to the Plaza for drinks. Oh I and have a little announcement. I'm pregnant." said Monica.

"You are ?" Chandler asked happily.

"No , I warned you on the night we announced our engagement and you two were making out , that I would announce I was pregnant when you announced your engagement. So ha ha." laughed Monica.The gang and Joey's family walked out of Central Perk to the waiting cars to go to the dinner.

Ross slyly turned to Chandler, "And dude me …champagne…no problem."

Chandler exclaimed, "Doesn't anyone keep secrets anymore?"


	3. Meet the Parentswhy?

Meet the Parents…..why?

The gang had congratulated them. Now it was time to start planning a wedding. There seemed to be a problem with what kind of wedding to have. Since Ross had two big weddings, should he have another big one.? On the other hand Rachel, ran from her wedding so her parents never got to have Rachel's dream wedding. Luckily there was no need to get a wedding planner, they had Monica. Monica and Rachel decided the best thing to do was have both sets of parents sit down and then decide what to do. Ross, of course, didn't want to have any part of it, but whatever Rachel wants Rachel gets.

They decided to have the meeting in Monica and Chandler's living room. Ever the gracious hostess, Monica had h'or derves and coffee waiting. The meeting seemed more like a staring contest as Leonard Green just kept eyeing Jack Geller. Ross knew that look too well. He saw his father have that same look in London.

"I think this is just a total waste of time," Leonard said.

"Leonard, please." Sandra calmly said.

"I mean it, I can't believe my pumpkin is marrying this loser." Leonard replied.

"Are you calling my son a loser?" said Jack as he rose out of the chair.

"Yes I am calling your three time divorced, wouldn't marry my daughter when he knocked her up son a loser." said Leonard.

"Daddy we went through this," Rachel sighed. "I didn't feel we were in the same place."

"Well at least my son stays at his weddings, unlike other people." accused Jack.

"Barry was going to leave Rachel to be with another woman., oh wait a minute, isn't that what Ross' first wife did too." snickered Leonard.

Chandler watched from the kitchen. He couldn't believe this scene at all.

"Now aren't you glad we didn't tell my parents until the last minute, " said Chandler.

"Yep, " agreed Monica.

"Because if your father said half those things, my father would have hit him with his beaded purse."snickered Chandler.

"Your precious daughter has been a tramp from way back." added Jack.

Judy could feel what was coming next, "Jack remember your blood pressure."

" And your son is a thirty five year old man who still plays with dinosaurs." Leonard screamed.

" Spoiled brat." Jack screamed.

"Monkey lover." Leonard yelled. At that point the two men started to beat each other up. Punching and hitting. Sandra tried to pull her ex husband off of Jack Geller and Judy tried to do the same thing with her husband, but it was to no avail.

Rachel got up from the couch and ran over to her father, " Daddy." she cried.

At the very same time , Ross got up and walked in the middle of the dueling fathers.'" "You know Rachel and I are not perfect, we have both made mistakes. Now we are all adults here and should act like adults. And Adults talk they don't use their fists." Ross said.

"Uh son he said that Carol became a lesbian because you couldn't satisfy her in bed." Jack quietly said.

Ross looked at his future father in law with a glare in his eye. "Kick his ass Dad, I'll help." Rachel immediately got in the middle of the fight and screamed, "Stop it! Stop it! I will not have this kind of behavior . I would rather have no wedding at all than this."

Leonard got off of Jack "But pumpkin, you didn't get to have your dream wedding . Your mother and I want to give this to you." He walked over to Rachel and hugged her.

"None of it matters Daddy , unless you accept once and for all the man that I love. I have known Ross for almost thirty years and he has been my friend, my boyfriend, the father of my child , and he has always been there for me. So the best gift you can give me is to accept Ross."

Leonard knew what he had to do,he quietly walked over to Ross and spoke to him, "Son maybe I have had so much trouble accepting you because you will the man to take my place in my Rachel's eyes. I get jealous very easily and very protective of the people I love.If it gets me in trouble, I'm sorry."

Ross looked at Rachel's father,"I guess that is a trait that you and I share, Even when Rachel and I weren't together, I still felt the need to protect her." he quietly said.

"Then Ross I would be glad to give you my daughter's hand in marriage." smiled Leonard.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Daddy I'm almost 40 and I have a daughter."

Leonard walked over and put his arms around Rachel, "But you will always be my little pumpkin. I'll send a check over tomorrow. Have the best and most beautiful wedding on me." said Leonard.

"And we'll contribute too," added Jack. "But let this be your last one , okay son?"

At that point , Monica ran out of the kitchen, "Hold it! Hold it! When Chandler and I got married there was no Monica wedding fund and no money. And now Mr. Three Times Married gets to have another wedding paid for. It's so not fair." Ross just rolled his eyes.

Chandler put his arm around Monica and whispered, "Hon, they were the ones to put the down payment on the house. No one was supposed to know."

Monica smiled ,"Well I did get the Porsche." She crossed her arms and looked over at her brother.


	4. Preparations

The next thing on the agenda was to find a place for the wedding. Through some careful manipulation , Leonard got the Plaza. The next order of business was a maid of honor and best man. It was agreed that Chandler would be the best man. Of course, at his next marriage Ross promised Joey he could be best man. Rachel just gave him a dirty look. Rachel felt so bad because it had been decided that Phoebe was to be her maid of honor. This crushed Monica…

"I win! I win." exclaimed Phoebe.

"You didn't win anything. There was no competition." said Monica.

"I know I just like saying that." yelled Phoebe.

"Okay you guys I have a tough decision to make. You guys are both my friends and I still remember the Monica wedding fiasco. Phoebe you have always believed in me and Ross and Mon , Mon well you are going to be my sister."said Rachel.

"I know what we'll do. Monica and I will wrestle and the winner will of course be me." smiled Phoebe.

Joey just smiled, "Niiiice."

"I got to warn you I am undefeated . Buffay you are going down." Monica said as she got in a wrestling stance.

"Monica sitting on Ross and pinning him to the floor doesn't count." said Chandler.

"You wanna go next Bing ?" she said as she glared at him.

Joey grabbed Ross and dragged him into the apartment. "Dude Monica and Phoebe are chick fighting." Joey said excitedly.

Ross turned to him and said, "Joe for about the one millionth time , she IS my sister! Ewwww.And why are they wrestling?"

Rachel turned to him and said, "I couldn't decide which one as a maid of honor."

Ross gave her a look, "So this is how they decide! Phoebe you are divorced correct? Monica you are married.? He pointed at Phoebe and said "Maid of Honor" then pointed at Monica matron of honor." They all stared at him.

"Well I do have a Phd." he smugly said.

Monica snidely said, "and can't count to five."

Ross screamed, "It was the tanning spray guy's fault."

Since Joey had to go back to California, Ross and Rachel decided that they needed to sit down with him about him performing the ceremony. There would be no world war one uniforms or talking about his freezing parts. Rachel had a piece of paper in her hand.

"I don't see why this is necessary, I planned on telling everyone the beautiful story of your love." said Joey.

Rachel handed him the paper, "This is a list of things you are not going to mention when you are performing the ceremony." she said.

Joey read the list out loud, "Divorce, London, lesbians, Vegas, knocked up, the planetarium….can I use the phrase on a break?"

Ross screamed, "No! We never want to hear that again Why can't you just say we have known each other since we were kids and we were destined to be together?"

"Can I talk about the fact that Rachel's hot?" asked Joey.

Ross was about ready to jump on Joey. Rachel held her fiance back."I don't think that's a good idea, Joey. Why don't you let Chandler write something for you to read.?" Rachel calmly said.

"Pizza delivery," called the pizza girl.

"At last something important," Joey walked over to the delivery girl and smiled at her, "How you doin?" he grinned.

"See you just have to distract him." said Rachel. "Same old Joey."


	5. Rachel's Thoughts on the Wedding

Mrs. Geller.?. Rachel's Thoughts on the Wedding…..a little bit of lobster fluff

Well, I can't believe it . I am engaged. I have a ring on my finger and in six months I will be Mrs. Dr. Ross Geller. If I could go back to high school and look through a crystal ball..I never would have believed that I would end up with my best friend's nerdy brother.

I thought he was sweet, but I liked the jocks more.

After Barry, I wanted a new life. And that's what I got.I got five of the best friends I could ever have. One of those turned out to be the one I am choosing to spend the rest of my life with. He gave me two of the best things I could have received from anyone, his love and a beautiful little girl.

That first night he asked me out, but I never knew. It took him twelve months to finally get his nerve and I found out by accident.

But I was patient and waited, finally he came to me and said "It's always been you Rach." I didn't know he had loved me forever, and when I saw that he was willing to not let me miss my prom, I knew I had found what I was looking for. Everything was rosy until jealousy reared it's ugly head, new things were happening for me and I got caught up in the excitement of my new career. It was our anniversary and it turned our to be one of the worst nights of my life, I went to bed in tears because I couldn't believe that the one person who would never betray me had done that.

Stolen glances and hurtful looks were now part of what once was. Then came the parade of girls..Bonnie…Emily… Elizabeth..Mona….

Charlie and a string of others.Emily was the one who hurt the worst , it broke my heart when I flew all the way to London to tell him I still loved him..there he was in the arms of his future wife. But fate has a funny way of fixing itself and soon she was gone after she had done some damage to his heart.

In my own way I wanted to stay married after that night in Vegas, but I knew in my heart it was wrong. I wanted to declare my love for this man in front of the whole world. I kept saying it was over but in my heart, I knew it wasn't. One night…some wine and we both lost ourselves in each other's passion. Next thing I knew, I had a little souvenir of our "bonus night" .that I would get nine months later.

Emma…my little sunshine. The best of both of us. His intelligence, charm , and caring and my sense of style, my good heart, and beauty.

She lights my world and I can't even imagine what life would be like with out her.

I can't believe that I was going to leave. Just take off and never let him see his daughter. After all, he had already fathered one child and been forced to only see his son on the weekends. I kept thinking only one thought as the plane was pulling away, Why?

Now I can picture the day so clearly in my mind. I have only seen it in dreams and then the dream will become real. Together we will forget the past and remember the good and make new memories.

For on that day, I truly will marry my best friend, my soul mate, "my lobster."


	6. The Bachelor Party

The Bachelor Party

The wedding was less than a week away. Monica never traveled anywhere without the wedding book. She would drag it everywhere.

"Honey, I know you want this wedding to be perfect but can you put that book away long enough so we can have sex. You'll never get pregnant this way."Chandler said as he kissed Monica's shoulder. She pulled away.

"I have a job Chandler, and that job is to make sure that this wedding goes off without a hitch. I owe that to my best friend and to my brother." Monica said with a salute.

"What about your husband?" whined Chandler. "How will I be able to go to this wedding after I have a nervous breakdown.?"

"I just have a little bit more to do, then I promise I'll go to sleep. OK?" pleaded Monica.

"Yeah I bet Ross is getting some tonight." Chandler grumbled as he rolled over in the bed to try to sleep.

Meanwhile, in another bedroom, Rachel sat excitedly talking on her cell phone."And then the florist said yellow and I said no white lilies , then he started to give me a problem and I said. . ."

"Honey I have an eight o'clock lecture to give. Could you please wrap it up so we can go to sleep." Ross begged.

Rachel reached over and started to rub his shoulders. "Ross, sweetie, you want a beautiful wedding don't you? Then let me finish this call." Rachel continued her phone call, "Yeah and then the caterer wanted to make the cake cream filled and I said no..fruit filled."

"God is this my punishment for four weddings? Rachel hang up that phone and go to bed." Ross whined.

The next night Joey and his family arrived. Michael, Joey , and Chandler started to conspire. It was getting late and they still needed to get a stripper for a bachelor party. Originally, with the memory of his last one still fresh in his mind , Ross said no. But Joey wanting to show his nephew Michael a good time and his ever popular penchant to see hot naked girls, decided that the time honored tradition should be honored. Chandler also felt this was a good thing as well.

With Michael's help, the guys found a stripper service and made the request that she had not committed any larceny.

"Well guys, it sounds like she will be here at eight and she will dressed as a college sorority girl. I added that for Ross."said Michael with a gleeful look in his eye.

"Yeah you know it must be hell for Ross to have to look at them everyday in class and not be able to sleep with them." moaned Joey.

"Joey we can't all be like you." said Chandler as he put his arm around Joey."This is going to be great pal, we are going to give him a send off he won't forget. I have missed you, man." he said as he leaned him over and gave him a noogie.

At that point, Ross came in the door, he had a piece of paper in his hand, "Okay guys, we have the final fittings on the tuxes tomorrow and then they should be picked up early Friday. "he announced.

"Oh little Rossy is whipped again." snickered Chandler.

"Yeah, oh by the way your wife said to remind you that she wants you to stop and pick up an extra pair of panty hose just in case for her. Ross said smugly.

"See Michael, this is what women will do to you, and that's why we just go from one to other as carefree bachelors and Tribbiani love machines."bragged Joe

Ross and Chandler just stood there and turned their heads, giving Joey a scary glaring look.

Finally came the night of the bachelor party. Chandler told Ross it would be just a quiet night of poker and beer. He had him invite some of his collegues from work , but the event took a casual tone. The air was filled with cigar smoke and tomato sauce as the men enjoyed a game of poker away from their women. Chandler kept looking at the time, wondering when Ross's surprise would get there. At eight o' clock, there was a knock at the door. Joey snickered and gave Michael the lame cool guy handsahke. "Ross, I think this is for you." Chandler said with seriousness in his voice. Ross walked to the door as best he as he could with four beers in him.

"Yes?" he said as he giggled. There was a girl at the door in a sorority t shirt and a short skirt. "Dr. Geller, I really need your help . I have to get an A or my daddy will kill me. I would do anything for that." she purred. Something about this girl looked familiar. Ross thought. She was a little older but that must have been part of the stripper's act. The girl looked up with surprise and squealed, "Dinosaur guy." Now he knew who it was , "Chloe?" he exclaimed.

Someone else came to the door, "Alright guys , I know it is guys night but…Rachel froze at the door. She couldn't believe it. It was only the girl that wrecked their relationship and once again she ran from the room in tears."

Ross pushed Chloe to the side and ran after her……."Rach, wait."

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. The Bachelor Party part 2

Ross ran after Rachel in the hallway.. She couldn't face him and ran down the stairs to their car. He followed her as she slammed the door in his face.

"Sweetie, you got to uh understand uhm I had no idea ." Ross tried to explain.

"I thought this was all in the past, I thought I could trust you and the same whore, Ross." Rachel said as she pulled away in the car. "I can't even look at you right now."she said in tears. Then she was gone.

Ross went back up the stairs to his apartment. He entered the door and slowly walked over to the three conspirators, calmly he said, "Chandler , Joey come here." "Why don't I just stay right here?" laughed Chandler nervously. "No I want you to come here I need to talk to you." Ross demanded with a soft , but threatening voice. Joey and Chandler had seen this look before, it was "Red Ross." and they were very afraid.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" "Do you idiots realize that there may not be a wedding now?' yelled Ross.

Chandler and Joey pushed Michael in front of them, "Michael how could you?" Joey said ashamed.

Michael just looked at them as they tried to push the blame on him.

"I don't know what I am going to do, I don't even know if she will even let me explain." Ross sat down and put his head in his hands. "I don't know what will happen if I lose her again." he cried.

At that moment, Monica burst through the door with Phoebe with her. "Chandler Muriel Bing, you had better have a damn good explanation for this.

Chandler was at a loss for words, "Well you see it was Joey's idea…and

Joey 's eyes were wide opened as Chandler blamed him for the stripper idea.

"Joseph Francis Tribbiani, I will kick your ass if this was your idea." screamed Phoebe.

Michael cleared his throat and spoke up, "Well the stripper was Uncle Joey's idea , but I was the one who booked her and this girl came highly recommended and…."

Chandler try to save himself, "You see honey, this is a time honored tradition and I wanted your brother to see how much we love him and…

Monica interrupted, "Stuff a sock in it Bing! She walked over to her brother in the corner. "Okay we may still be able to do some damage control, so I want you to go and talk to your future wife." After Ross grabbed his coat, she walked over to Chandler, "And you mister! I want you to go with him and apologize to Rachel for another one of your major screw ups." Chandler started to get up then sat back down,"Monica what if she doesn't want to listen to reason?" he asked nervously.

Monica walked over to Chandler and looked him in the eye, "She'd better, Mr. Bing , or Ross isn't the only one isn't the only one who isn't going to be getting any. Do you understand?" Monica threatened.

"Yes dear," he weakly answered. Joey and Michael stood and laughed at how wimpy their friends were being bossed around by a woman.

Phoebe stood over Joey with an angry look in her eye. "You are going to go and apologize as well, since the stripper was your idea!" she put his head in a headlock and dragged him to the other waiting car. Michael stood as his mother dragged him by the ear,"Let's go Michael!" Gina droned.

Back at Monica's, Rachel was sitting on the bed. Her eyes were full of tears as she looked at the wedding gown that hung on the door. All her life she dreamed of the day she would finally walk down the aisle to the man of her dreams. She just felt right now like she did the night of the fight, she never wanted to see him again because he had hurt her so bad. Suddenly there was a commotion outside. Rachel wanted to know what was going on. She heard cars and yelling and then a door slam. It took her seconds to realize who was in the house.

"Rachel I can explain," a familiar voice whined.

"You are the last person on this Earth I want to talk to Ross Geller. The wedding is off. I never want to see your miserable cheating face again." she started to wail. " My child's father is dead to me."

"Okay are you happy Monica? She won't even talk to me." Ross yelled.

"We'll see about that," Monica dragged Chandler to the door. "Rachel will you at least talk to Chandler? He has something to explain to you." she yelled. "Get in there." she ordered him.

Chandler slowly walked in the room as he saw Rachel sitting on the edge of the bed. "Rach, there's something I have to say. You know that girl, the stripper, we had no idea it was going to be Chloe. Joey's nephew , Michael found her on the Internet and as a joke she was supposed to dress up as a sorority girl, you know since Ross is a college professor. He had no idea at all we were doing this." Chandler took Rachel's hand.

Joey came in the room next, "Honest Rachel, we had no idea. You are one of my dearest friends and I would never hurt you in a million years." he said.

Michael was the last to enter, "It was not my intention to cause this much chaos, Miss Green, it was just a little male bonding fun. And besides ." as he looked over. "It was Uncle Joey's idea, not your fiances." Joey looked over as Michael said that.

"Leave it to my brother , the perv,." said Gina. "Get over here!" she muttered. "Rachel my brother just wanted to see naked girls , a little harmless fun. Don't blame him, he's just stupid." Gina took the back of her hand and hit Joey in the head. "Say you're sorry Joey."

Joey whined, "I am sorry Rach, I am Joey , I am disgusting, I love to look at hot naked girls."

Rachel stood up and dried her eyes, "Ross get in here." Slowly he walked back into the bedroom. "Is this all true, you knew nothing about the stripper?"

Ross took her hand, "Rachel I would never do anything to hurt you again. You mean too much to me to make dumb mistakes. I know I cheated on you once, but I learned my lesson and it almost cost me everything. You are the only woman I want to be with for the rest of my life." he softly said as he kissed her hand.

Rachel began to cry, "I love you Ross." she hugged him and then she started to kiss him.

"Alright , alright show's over , let's leave these two lobsters to make up." Phoebe said as everyone walked out of the guest room.


	8. Phoebe Writes A Song

I want to say thank you to the nice people who are enjoying my version of the season of the wedding that should have been. Keep up the nice reviews.

"You guys," said Phoebe as the gang was sitting at Monica and Chandler's . I have to have something to play at your wedding.

Rachel looked at Ross and gave him a look, "Uhm you know Phoebs just being in our wedding is more than enough."he said.

"No No No, I never wrote you guys a song." she wailed.

Rachel popped up and said, "Yes you did, Two of them Kissed Last Night. That's what made Ross dump Julie."

Ross looked over at Chandler, "And make me make that dumb list."

"No I have to write a song, if it wasn't for me, you guys might not be together."cried Phoebe.

Phoebe picked up her guitar and started to sing

She left a man on their wedding day

His wife left him because she was gay.

Ross had a painful look on his face ,"Phoebe I think that's enough." he said as he motioned for her to stop. He got up to take the guitar away from her and she screamed, "Touch my guitar Geller and I'll pound on you."

"Well we should have some sort of music, " Ross said.

"Wait a minute no keyboard and no bagpipes, is that understood.?" scorned Monica.

Rachel went over and hugged Monica, "I love you."

Ross gave her a dirty look as Rachel returned to the couch.

Rachel had an idea, "Phoebe if you are going to play a song, why don't you just learn a song and then play it Make it one of our songs like "With or Without You" or "The Way You Look Tonight." something like that." she suggested.

"I will write you a song Miss Rachel Green Geller whatever the hell." Phoebe said as she stomped away from the group. With that she went out the door.

Phoebe went to Central Perk to think. This song had to be perfect because her two best friends were getting married. Two people who belonged together. She picked up her guitar and then started to write.

This would be the greatest song and it would come from her heart.

She went over to Ross and Rachel's apartment and knocked on the door. Rachel came to the door with a sheet wrapped around her and her eyes half closed. "Phoebs this is really a bad time, what do you want?" said Rachel.

"I have done it, it's perfect."she excitedly said.

Ross joined Rachel at the door as he pulled on a pair of lounge pants, "I hope you realize how late it is and that I have a class at eight in the morning." he moaned. "I hope this is important."

"I finished the song, " she exclaimed.

They both turned away and started to close the door."Oh okay, night Phoebs."

She blocked the doorway as they started to close it, "Hold it right there, dinosaur boy. I know what a perfectionist missy is ,so I wanted to play it for you before the wedding, you know get your approval."

Anxious to return to their bed, Ross patted Phoebe on the shoulder and said, "Phoebe whatever it sounds like, I'm sure we'll love it. Good night."

Rachel turned to her boyfriend and said, "Honey maybe we should hear it, you know if its appropriate." she gave him a look.

"Rachel it's four in the morning, I have to get up in an hour." he complained.

"So you'll sleep in class like your students," Rachel said. "Okay you're on."

Phoebe picked up her guitar..

_There once was a girl who lived in the city_

_Liked to go shopping cause she was pretty_

_Then she met this dinosaur guy_

_And they went out on a date_

_Next day she woke up in his bed_

_All kinda thoughts going through their heads_

_They were both in love_

_So one day the girl turned and sighed_

_I wanna marry you dinosaur guy_

_Then they had a kid_

Phoebe turned to the couple,"See no mention of lesbians, saying the wrong name, getting stupid in Vegas, drunk and knocked up. It is a sweet song about a girl who likes to shop and a guy who likes dinosaurs and how they fell in love."

Rachel smiled, "Alright you can play it at the reception, now we can go to sleep.?"

Phoebe was excited, "Oh yay, yes , go." She started out the door until they heard an alarm go off from the bedroom."

Ross turned to Rachel and said, "Well time to get up." then he shut the door. "Thank you Phoebe,"

He complained.

Rachel yawned and slowly walked back to the bedroom,"Hey where are you going?" Ross asked.

"You have to get up, not me, I don't have to be at work until 10." she smiled.

"What about breakfast?" he said.

"Ross, that 's what McDonalds is for. Good night." she said as she closed their bedroom door.


	9. Bachelorette Party Chaos

Bachelorette Party Chaos

Gina opened the door. "Since this is the last night of freedom, we girls got you a little something. He's hot and he's Italian..and no it's not my brother come in Mr. Caveman…the stripper shyly came in, "Rachel bella!" he exclaimed.

Oh my God that's Paolo!" screamed Monica. "He still looks good after ten years." she said admiringly.

"Oooh let the pee pees fly!" Phoebe chanted . Monica took her to the side and said, "Phoebe that's Paolo, the Paolo that grabbed your ass. And cheated on our friend Rachel."

"I am not one to hold grudges, besides the last guy that cheated on Rachel she is marrying him, so I say forgive and forget." Phoebe yelled as she began to dance with Paolo.

Rachel went over to Monica, "We have got to get him out of here. Do you realize what will happen when Ross sees him We'll see a whole new shade of red ross."

Gina danced over with a beer in her hand, "Hey what's the trouble, I get some of my best new york connections to get me him. I fork out the money and you don't enjoy him. Get it,? caveman, you know since he likes dinosaurs." she giggled as she guzzled her beer.

Monica told Gina,"Gina we have got to get him out of here that is Rachel's ex. We all didn't care for him, but one person in particular hated him and we don't want to go back in time. I think we have had enough flashbacks this week."

Rachel looked at Monica,"Yeah with the luck we are having with ex's Emily will be in the first row and he'll say the wrong name again."

Monica smiled, "But for the time being let's just enjoy him." Paolo started wriggling around to It's Raining Men…

Phoebe screamed, "Isn't that Chandler's theme song?" Everyone laughed. They were drinking and having a good time. All of the girls rubbed their bodies against the caveman stripper. Rachel was particularly having a good time until she heard a familiar voice scream, " Rachel what the hell are you doing?"

Gina walked over to the guys who were at the door with their mouths open. "Hey what's your problem?" she said as she drank some more tequila.

"Are you doing this to hurt me? Dancing with the weenie from Tourini? Just because of my party?" Ross yelled.

"Gina had no idea it was Paolo," Monica said as she drank from her cup and rubbed against Paolo.

"Do you not see me standing here?" complained Chandler.

"Oh Chandler sorry, Oh Chandler," Monica said as she immediately pushed herself away from Paolo.

"That's right , Chandler , your husband, I come home to get something and I find this place looking like Thursday night at my father's." he yelled.

Paolo walked over to Ross in his costume, "Ah Rosss, si bella Raquel ,"

Ross quickly walked over to Rachel and possessively grabbed her, "Si Raquel, mine!" He pointed to the stone on her finger. "Mine!"

"For God sakes Ross, you're not ten and he didn't steal your dinosaur." Rachel drunkenly giggled.

"Honey I said I was sorry, now if you did this to get even, I guess I can except that. But if this was your idea to do a bump and grind with mozarella breath over here." Ross continued

"I didn't know okay," Rachel said with a pout.

"Okay, now let's go home , Emma 's in the car." Ross led Rachel out the door with a firm grim on her shoulder. "Good night Paolo." he snidely said.

"Did he touch you?" Ross asked. "Oh give it a rest, " Rachel yelled as they drove away.

Gina went over to Phoebe and said, "Now that this party's over why don't we single girls go and put on some slut outfits, drink a few shots and go over to the Brooklyn Navy Yard. I hear it's fleet week."

"Yay men!!!" cried Phoebe. "I want a hot man tonight!"

"Mother do you really have to talk like that ?' asked Michael.

"I'm young, I'm hot and besides that 's how I got you." slurred Gina.

Chandler walked over to the drunken Monica, he had his hands on his hips, "What were you doing?" he sternly asked.

Monica giggled, "Your little harrrmonika was having a little fun."

"Come on Mon, "It's beddy bye time. Wave bye bye to the incredibly hot man." he smacked his head. "Please don't let me become my father." He guided Monica up the stairs and tucked her in bed.

He went out in the hall and shook his head, this was going to be a fun next few days.


	10. Rehearsal Dinner Surpises

Allesanandros couldn't have looked lovelier. Unfortunately the staff were all cowering in the kitchen. The head chef had come in and gave them all a lecture about how this had to be perfect. One student chef was actually crying.

Lillies were on all the tables. Everyone had complimented Monica on her wonderful dinner. All of the bad divorce and lesbian jokes had been told. It was to be a relaxing evening before the main event or so they thought.

"Oh my God, I was eating next door and when I saw the name. I said Oh my God!" Janice forced her way into the private dining room. She brought her son with her.

"Janice, hi, never expected to see you here." said Ross.

"I had to come and say congratulations, not often I get to say it to an ex." she smiled.

"We went out once and then you dumped me." Ross said confused.

"I know I got you at a bad time, maybe if things would have worked out."Janice started to say "Chandler Bing!' she screamed as she spotted Chandler.

"Hi Janice, " he said through his teeth.

"Well my invitation must have got lost, so what time is the ceremony tomorrow,?I want to sing for you guys." Janice said.

Monica thought fast,"Janice don't you remember when we bought our house, how I said if you moved in next door, Chandler might leave me. I really don't think you should come to the wedding. Think what it might do to Chandler." she explained.

Rachel pulled her over too, "Janice remember when you and Ross dated? Well what if he never got over those feelings and I lose him on my wedding day." she pretended to cry.

"Oh I never thought of that and I would hate for little Emily to be deprived of a mommy and daddy." said Janice.

"Her name is Emma, not Emily..don't even say that name in fun." screamed Rachel as Ross held her back.

"Well it looks like you've got a case of the wedding day jitters so I'll go now..buh bye. Oh and Joey, our time will come." Janice said as she threw a kiss.

Joey's eyes bulged out . He ran into the bathroom and hid for a while.

He came out just in time for the toast. Chandler banged on his glass for silence..

"Hello it is me in my most famous role, Ross Geller's best man. That's right I 've done this three times now. Ross says this is his last one, and I am hoping that because I can only make this speech so many times.But seriously, hey bud you and me never thought we would be brothers actually. My only wish is that you two stop screwing around and get it right this time. Be happy cause this is what you deserve and my only wish is that you be as happy as Monica and I have been" he lifted his glass. "To Ross and Rachel…a long and happy marriage..with no more breaks cause we can't take it."

"Now it is time for a few words from the matron of honor, my better half, Monica." Chandler said as Monica stood up.

"What can I say about these two that hasn't already been said. On one hand I am happy for my best friend because she has found the love of her life and on the other hand, I have seen my brother go through girl after girl ..wife after wife…see honey you're not the only funny one. But really brother, you have been in love with this girl since the ninth grade and now you will finally get the happiness you deserve…to my best friend Rachel and to my brother Ross…may your love grow.."Monica said with tears in her eyes.

Phoebe stood up after the applause died down

"And it is me, Phoebe Buffay, matchmaker extraordinaire, that's right these two would have never made it without me. I told him to go after her numerous times and then he would always do something to screw it up. So I would just like to say, you two are lobsters and now as you walk with your claws together, be happy and don't make me have to come and play yente again."

The party continued with people talking and friends hugging. The dee jay put on a familiar tune…boys are nothing but trouble

Monica jumped up, "Oh my God , it's the same song we danced to at Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin Eve. We must do the routine."she shrieked.

Chandler stood up, "Please don't." he begged.

Rachel grabbed her fiance, "If you love me, you will not do this ." she said as Ross and Monica started toward the dance floor.

Rachel went over to Chandler and put her hand on his shoulder, "God help us , we love the Geller geeks. Both of us." she smiled.

Monica and Ross danced to this crazy song and made these wild moves. Leap frogging and jumping and ending with Ross catching Monica. Everyone thought it was just a joke so they applauded and laughed.

"They love us. " Monica said out of breath.

"They are applauding because it is over." said Chandler.

"What did you think honey?" Ross asked Rachel.

"Don't ever do that again." said Rachel.

They noticed one other thing. Joey and Phoebe seemed to be missing.

Phoebe was walking with Joey outside, "So tell me, Pheebs, how are you doing these days?" He didn't want it to sound like his famous pick up line.

"Alright I guess, Mike and I just weren't right for each other. I talked to David , but I guess he found someone else. Some physics chick." said Phoebe.

"Well I have got a idea. Why don't we hook up?" asked Joey. "Can't be too bad, we got two sets of friends in there who did it. What do you say Pheebs.?' he said as he moved closer to her.

"I say let's go for it, Big Daddy." she smiled.

He got on top of her face," How you doin?" he said as he moved his lips on to hers. Phoebe let her lips go as Joey's mouth enveloped hers.

His tongue slid its way into her mouth. He grabbed her shoulders and she grabbed his ass. He started to grab his tie and rip it off. One touch and her shirt came open.

"Still got it." Joey smiled.

"Let's blow this pop stand and go back to my place." Phoebe said as they got into a cab.

She was ready to experience the Joey lovin.


	11. Our Last Night Together

Rachel had been overwhelmed by the wedding week festivities. Between Monica and the two mothers, she would have been happy to just jet off to Vegas and elope. There was some solace for her though in this quiet walk in Central Park , just the two of them in the last hours of their singleness.

Rachel had her hand in Ross'. It felt so comfortable there now. He was now just becoming an extension of her. His thoughts were the same as hers. This roller coaster ride of ten years was finally coming to a close, and they welcomed these moments of solitude.

Tomorrow would consist of Monica yelling at everyone so this wedding would be perfect. Chandler would make a million and one jokes about the fact this was Ross' fourth marriage or that he had better get the name right. Joey would be nervous that he would say the wrong thing. Sandra would fuss and so would Judy. Emma would spill on her new dress. Ben would drop the rings and so on and so on.

"Can you believe in less than 24 hours we are going to be married?" said Ross.

"How did we get to this point?" asked Rachel. She smiled as she remembered the day she ran into Central Perk in a soaking wedding gown.

"Sometimes I didn't think we would make it." Ross said.

"And other times I just wanted to quit." said Rachel "Everything seemed too hard."

"No matter who I was with , Rach, my thoughts always drifted back to you, I never stopped loving you." Ross said as he looked into Rachel's eyes. He took his hands and moved his lips towards hers. The wind blew her hair as he took his fingers and pushed it aside . Even though he loved her sun kissed hair, he wished it didn't cover the face he had worshipped since he was a teenager.

Age and time hadn't ruined their love. As they walked along holding hands, it was as if they returned to when they first were dating. Her hair still was golden and a few wrinkles lined his eyes, but the passion and the romance was still there.

The hours drifted toward morning as the sun rose on the concrete towers of Manhattan. The city was still lit up and the morning delivery trucks rolled along the streets of Manhattan. As they neared the Plaza, they decided to have one drink in the bar. They walked in and sat down.

"A glass of white wine for the lady and one for myself." Ross said to the bartender.

"Ross, it's getting kind of late, shouldn't we be going to our rooms.?"Rachel asked concerned about the bags under her eyes when she didn't get enough sleep.

"I just wanted to not let you go yet. Do you realize this is the first time since we got back together we haven't slept in the same bed." Ross said as he held her hand.

"Well you know the tradition, the guys and the girls stay apart the night before the wedding." Rachel reminded him.

"I know, I guess I am just having wedding flashbacks." Ross admitted.

"The ghosts of weddings past." he laughed. "Plus as much as I love those guys, I didn't want to spend my last night as a bachelor drinking beers and watching porn in a suite in the Plaza."

The bartender brought the drinks over and Ross gave him his credit card.

"To our last night." he said as he raised his glass. He just stared at her blue eyes and imagined himself the luckiest man on earth.

"And to many nights to come. " she smiled.

When they finished their nightcaps. His arm around her, they walked into the elevator and down the hall. She stood at the door and he kissed her good night.

Tomorrow they would finally be wed..


	12. Wedding Morning 1

Rachel walked in the door and walked to the bed. She saw Phoebe and Monica fast asleep. She really didn't want to wake them so she tip toed to her private room and closed the door.

There it hung on the door, her wedding gown. She walked over to it and lovingly stroked it. She took off her clothes and put on a silk nightgown and then crawled into bed. She sighed and then laid her head on the pillow. "Sleep , yeah that 's what she needed." she thought.

"Come on sleepy head, it's your wedding day." cried Monica as she threw open the door and ushered a table from room service in.

"Monica, you're too damned happy." Rachel said as she rolled over.

It dawned on her, "Oh my God , it is …" she jumped out of bed and screamed. She clung on to Monica as they both jumped up and down.

"Wait for me!" chimed Phoebe as she joined them.

"Okay this is what we are going to do. I will start with Rachel's hair and make up. Then about ten the photographers will show up for pre wedding photos. The mothers about nine forty five. We will have a lunch break at about noon, nothing too heavy. Rachel's father will arrive around one forty five, all bridesmaids will assemble at one fifty, Chandler to escort me and Phoebe , one fifty two, Rachel and Leonard at one fifty four and that should put you at the altar at two o clock." Monica said holding her palm pilot.

"You are a psycho , Monica Bing, " said Phoebe.

"I think it's sweet, Monica compulsive but sweet." Rachel smiled. "Come on girls, I'm getting married today."

Rachel grabbed a hair straightened and a curling iron. She plugged it into the wall. As it heated up, she pulled the covering from around her dress. It was a masterpiece, a Vera Wang. White with spaghetti straps and a puffy skirt with an organza overlay dotted with thousands of seed pearls.

As if on cue, Carol and Susan entered with a little tuxedo clad Ben. Ben had a jelly doughnut that he had snuck from the room service cart. Carol was wearing her pink bridesmaid gown as Susan lovingly nuzzled her neck.

"OKay you lovebirds, knock it off." Monica said. "We don't have time, Ben put that down! You'd think he was a Joey in training. Carol , here is your bouquet and I want you to start putting make up on Rachel." she ordered looking at her schedule again.

"This is fun?" said Susan, "Well honey, as much as I want to stay in happy hetero bride land, I have to stop by Macy's and pick up our gift for the happy couple." Susan leaned over to Ben. Stay with your mommy till you can go over and annoy the hell out of your daddy."

"Susan, a truce, one day, and remember what we have to do later, "Carol said as she kissed her. A concerned look crossed Carol's face.

"Well this isa first , the lesbian ex wife helps the new wife get ready to marry her ex." Carol laughed.

"Yeah if we were all in teddies and giggling, it would be the stuff Joey dreams of." Rachel added as she pulled her hair back .

"Hey girls, it's your new bridesmaid." Gina said as she came in. "Miss Green , you are in luck because you are in the presence of Gina Tribbiani, hairdresser to the stars. Let me do that."she said as she grabbed the straightened from Rachel's hand.

Judy Geller entered the room next with the Bing babies in tow. A tiny peach ribbon encircled the head of Erica Bing and little Jack Bing was in a tiny tux.

"Ah mommy missed her babies, Mom, in the corner, start ironing the veil." Monica ordered.

"And hello to you too Monica. " Judy said .

"Sorry Mom, on a schedule, now where is Sandra?" wondered Monica nervously.

Sandra entered in a lime green dress with a silk jacket. Her hair was in an up do as she walked in with little Emma by her side.

Rachel ran over with Gina by her side, connected by a curling iron.

"Ah mommy's little pretty, are we ready? Are we ready to marry Daddy?" she said as she saw Emma's ivory dress and how her mother had pinned little roses to her hair.

Emma held her hands up and clapped.

"I wonder if the guys are as excited as we?" asked Phoebe.

You could hear the snoring down the hall as the three guys were asleep at ten o'clock. The suite was littered with pizza boxes and beer cans. The only part that was neat was the room where the groom slept soundly. He had his suitcases lined up in a corner and his tuxedo laid out.

There they slept unaware that the ceremony was only a mere four hours away.


	13. Wedding Day 2

Joey got up , he could feel his stomach growling. Food that is what he needed. Now where was that pizza? He stumbled around the suite in a beer hangover haze as the pay per view porno movie was still prominent on the screen.."Babe-watch the saga of wet suited clad babes rescuing a team of high school cheerleaders as their bus goes into the bay.

He saw when the Yasmine Bleeth lookalike started to give mouth to mouth . Flipping through the channels he found another movie to watch , ER- erotica , nurses that make you feel good.

"This looks good." said Joey as he grabbed another beer from the mini bar. Ah what the hell, Rach's old man was paying for this.he thought.

Chandler started to stir next. "Joe some of our need our beauty rest." he said.

"I was hungry and I was gonna watch a movie." whined Joey.

"Joe, we have a wedding to go to , remember, there is no time for porn." Chandler said as he got out of bed.

"There's always time for porn." Joey yelled.

Chandler rose from his bed. His hair sticking to one side of his head. He looked down at his watch.

"Oh shit.." Chandler said as he ran to the private door. "Ross, ross, get up, you are getting married in four hours." he screamed as he banged on the door.

Ross emerged from the door as excited as a little kid. "That 's right I'm getting married today. A woo hoo!" he screamed reminiscent of London.

"No I did not sleep with your sister this time for the record. But since there are four of us to get ready , I think we need to develop a system ." Chandler said.

"Dude you are scaring me, you sounded just like Monica." Joey said. "Okay I will shower first," he said as he headed to the bathroom.

"Joey , this may sound dumb, but I think that Ross should get to use the shower first.He is the groom." said Michael , now fully awake.

"Yeah, Chandler , you should be next because they are going to want pictures. Then Joey as the minister, and Michael last." Ross said as he hurried into the bathroom.

There was a knock at the door. Carol came walking in the door as Ben was eating a jelly doughnut.

"Thought the little ring bearer should be with the men, is Ross in the shower?" she asked.

"Where did he get that doughnut?" Joey asked as he looked at the doughnut with longing.

"Joey, focus, don't you have a ceremony to prepare.?" suggested Chandler.

"Ben Geller Willick, I am not going to say this again." Carol said as he dripped red filling down the front of his tuxedo. "Oh no, come on, let's see if Aunt Monica can get that stain out." she said as she pulled Ben back down the hall.

Monica had curlers in her hair and a pin in her mouth as she pinned the hem of her dress. She spotted Ben and screamed "Oh no." She grabbed him from his mother and pulled a bottle of club soda from the mini bar. Pouring it on the shirt, she rubbed it and prayed the stain would come out.

"You have been spending way too much time with your uncle Joey." she said as the red jam disappeared. "Now sit and don't eat anything."she said.

There was a knock at the door again. "Photographer, Geller Green party?" The photographer and the videographer came in and set up their equptment as they prepared to take pictures of this event and the events leading up to it.

Phoebe had a shot glass in her hand, "Aren't weddings wonderful? Let's drink a toast to love. " She had emptied half a bottle of Jack Daniels and was still going strong.

Monica couldn't believe that everything was going so wrong. They delivered the boutenarires to the wrong suite. Phoebe was drunk. Jack had colic . This was her best friends wedding day, at least Ross had two others, but this was Rachel's special day and she vowed to make it perfect.

Rachel stepped out of the bathroom. Her hair was puffed up like they were still back in the eighties.

"Well girls , what do you think?" said Gina proudly.

Rachel looked in a mirror and started to cry. "My hair, it's all poofy. I look like I did when I went to the prom."

Monica took a straightened in her hand and went to work. She ironed Rachel's curls and then put some straightening balm on them. She then wiped the access liner from her eyes and lips.

"Just trying to make her gorgeous, " Gina said as she sat down dejected.

Phoebe came over, "You got to know Monica. This is her best friend and brother's wedding. We have been waiting for this for years and she had this wedding vision and if it falls apart , she falls apart."

As the chaos went on in the hotel, a mysterious lady with sunglasses walked through customs. She had medium length brunette hair and a designer handbag. She held the newspaper clipping in her hand as she looked at it. They looked so happy together. He was never that with her she thought. It had be done, she just couldn't go on like this.

She walked out to the cab lines and got in.

"Where to ma'am?" the cabby smiled.

"Plaza Hotel, Manhattan, " she said with a British accent. "There 's someone I need to talk to."

Oooh who could that be? More surprises as the wedding of Ross and Rachel continues.


	14. They are Waiting for you Rachel

As the people started to enter, Michael stood by and greeted them. It was the least he could do for his new friends Ross and Rachel, When they came to visit Joey, Michael promised Ross that they would go to Cal Tech and he would introduce him to some of the faculty. Who knows where this might lead?

"Friend of the bride or the groom?" he smiled.

"Bride. " the pale yellow headed man sad as he clutched a tissue. "Why him my darling , why?" Gunther cried.

Amy and Jill Green entered next, fresh from the airport. As usual they were completely oblivious.

"We came to the Plaza for lunch, then we see a sign that says Geller Green wedding. We decided to see if it was any relation." Amy said.

"I think Rachel's is getting married today, but I am still mad at her. She made my life hell when Daddy kicked me out." whined Jill. "And that geek she was with didn't even want me. The fag!"

"Oh you mean the falafel guy." exclaimed Amy. "Yes I met him when I ate thanksgiving with her fat friend and her baby Ella."

"Let's go find some rich men." they giggled as they left.

Cousin Cassie came in next. In character she was wearing a strapless dress and a pair of high heels. Michael began to drool at her on sight.

She came in escorted by a handsome older gentleman with a mustache. Chandler recognized him immediately.

"There's our hot cousin Cassie and she is with Richard." said Ross as he waited for Joey to show up. Something about a pizza was detaining them.

"The big tree, " muttered Chandler under his breath.

Micahel had to readjust his eyes. A small oriental lady came in with a guy that looked like he could be a twin to Ross.

"Ross, shouldn't you be up there?" he motioned.

"The man looked confused . I'm Russ and this is my wife Julie. We are friends of the bride and groom . I dated the bride and she dated the groom. Julie works at the university with Dr. Geller." he explained.

Michael looked at the couple as they left. Next came a rather loud and annoying guy with a very attractive girl.

"Friend of the bride or groom?" Michael asked.

"I'm Melissa, I was a sorority sister of Rachel's and this is my date , Tommy." she answered.

"Hi" he said as another couple walked past "Hey you jerk , do you think you could be any ruder." he screamed.

"Boy these people have some weird friends." Michael muttered to himself.

Chandler looked at his watch. "Well I think it is time for me to escort two beautiful ladies down that aisle." he smiled at Ross and started to walk away. Ross motioned him back.

"Could you give her a message?" he said earnestly.

"Could you tell her I love her and I 'll see her in a few minutes." Ross said to Chandler.

"I think she already knows that." Chandler smiled. He walked to the elevator and got in.

Rachel stood in her gown in front of the mirror. Tears came rolling down her cheeks. Monica stood beside her.

"You look so beautiful and so happy." Monica said as her voice went up.

"Is it really happening or is this just a dream?" Rachel said as she held her hands to her mouth.

"No it is really happening." smiled Monica. "I've got something for you," Monica pulled out a small ring that was silver.

"We have rings." said Rachel.

"This is your something old. This was the wedding ring that Ross gave to Emily. It was my great grandmother's. The tradition is that the Geller bride who wears it will have good luck and a long , happy life."Monica said.

"But you loved that ring."

"Yes but you are the sister I never had and it is to go to the woman who is marrying a Geller. I always knew you would be that bride, Rachel." she hugged her emotionally.

Gina pulled a blue garter out of her purse, "This is your something blue. Chances are good it will end up in my brother's teeth, but you'll have that . He kind of seduces bridesmaids at weddings." she admitted.

"I know," smiled Phoebe knowingly.

Phoebe pulled the earring out of her ears, "Here is something borrowed ."

Rachel held up the earrings, "These are mine Pheebs."

Monica looked at them, "No these are mine, Rachel!" She handed them to Rachel. "After the ceremony, I want them back."

"All you need is something new," said Monica.

Rachel looked down as Sandra put a pearl choker around her neck. "This is a little something from your father and me. His mother did it when we got married. So we went to Tiffany's and picked this out."

"It's beautiful mom." she said as she hugged her mother. Sandra grabbed her purse, "See you honey, I think there is someone here for you."she said as she closed the door.

"Ross Geller, if you think you can come up I will sic Monica on you." Rachel started when she realized who was standing there.

"It's me Pumpkin." said Leonard. "I am here to escort my beautiful daughter." Leonard stood and stared at Rachel in her gown. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes.

"You are so gorgeous." he whispered.

Chandler came in next. "Girls are we ready?" he said with a smile. "Oh and Rachel, I have a message for you. He says he loves you and he'll see you in a few." Chandler came and hugged her, "See you downstairs, Mrs. Geller." he kissed her on the cheek.

"You are as beautiful as the day I married you." he said to Monica. "Pheebs you look beautiful too, " he said as he realized she was waiting for a compliment.

Carol and Gina began walking down the hall. Carol held Ben's hand as he grabbed on to the pillow with the two rings were tied. Judy walked little Emma holding her basket of rose petals. Gina pushed the stroller with the two Bing twins. The elevator opened and the group stepped in.

Rachel grabbed her bouquet and sighed, "Let's do it, I have been waiting ten years for this. Don't worry Daddy, I won't go out the window this time." she smiled as they walked slowly to the elevator.

It was about time.


	15. Univited Guest

She steadied herself as she walked to the front desk. Her legs were wobbling. The doctor had warned her of these side effects from the chemotherapy. She straightened her wig and approached the concierge.

"Excuse me, could you tell me what room is the Green-Geller wedding?" she asked.

The clerk looked at his screen and punched in the names."Got it right here, Green-Geller , the Manhattan room 2 p.m."

"Thank you ever so much, love." the woman said.

"Hey you're from England aren't you?" the young man asked. "My lover is too."

"What part?' she said glad there would be at least one friendly face.

"Sussex , and you?" he smiled.

"No where but London." she exclaimed.

"I'm Brian, Welcome to America." he said as he extended his hand.

"Emily Waltham Wallace." she said. "Now Brian if you will excuse me, I have a wedding to go to." Emily found the hotel map and started toward the room.

The procession started lining up. Ben took his half sister's hand and proceeded to walk down the aisle. Holding the pillow, he managed to help her throw her rose petals.

Gina came down the aisle next in a low cut lavender gown. Her hair was pinned to the side by a silk flower. She smiled as she reached the altar , looking at her brother the minister proudly.

Carol walked down next . She gave a wink to Susan as she passed her. Susan blew her a kiss. Ben couldn't believe what a pretty mom he had and now he was going to have a pretty step mom as well.

Chandler escorted on each arm Phoebe and Monica. He walked up the aisle as the string quartet played Pachbel. Monica looked ravishing in an off the shoulder purple dress with gold trim on it. Phoebe wore a goddess type gown in gold. It showed Phoebe as the earth goddess she was. It also took away Joey's breath of how beautiful she really was.

The orchestra seized as the door was being opened. The light shown thru as the gossamer gown showed only a woman bathed in the rays of the sun. The diamonds on her tiara sparkled like tiny little snowflakes glistening in the snow.

She was the princess who was going to marry her prince.The violin started the familiar song Here Comes the Bride… Ross turned to smile at Monica and then he turned his head. She was like an angel….

He heard a familiar song in his head…..memories light the corners of my mind…misty water colored memories of the way we were……..

It was another place and time as she stood around in her blue prom dress and asked him to fasten her. ..she ran into Central Perk on another day soaking wet in a bridal gown…the day she came back into his life.

Scattered pictures of the smiles we left behind …smiles we gave to one another of the way we were………..

The best times they had were just hanging around and talking . Of course there was also when they would sneak up to Monica's after a long day of waitressing and just kiss each other.

Can it be that it was all so simple then, or had time rewritten every line ..if we had the chance to do it all again…tell me would we could we..

The night of the benefit she had taken forever to get ready, but it was so worth it. He stood there in a tuxedo like today as she hugged him, she must have had tears in her eyes for she loved him still.

Memories may be beautiful and yet…ones to painful to remember..we simply choose to forget….

He was on his knees to her. He never wanted it to happen . It was his jealousy and his foolish pride. She said that things could never be the same between them ever. After his trip carrying their daughter, he opened the door and saw her kissing Joey. The door closed and she got on a flight to leave his life. Everything seemed so final..

So it's the laughter…we will remember…whenever we remember the way we were……

She had just given birth and she was so perfect…a little version of Rachel.

The way we were….

They sat and looked at the stars in the planetarium . She turned to him with love in her eyes.

"you were worth the wait, and I don't just mean tonight."

Rachel Karen Green was now standing with all her best friends by her. The ones who shared her joys and fears. The ones she celebrated with and cried with. The ones who helped her as she started on that journey ten years ago to be independent. Tears glistened in back of her lace veil as she looked into those brown eyes she knew so well.

Leonard kissed her and turned to Ross, "Be good to her son." then he left to sit with Sandra.

Rachel moved her hand into Ross' and Joey began.

"Today is a very special day as we join in holy matrimony Rachel and Ross. If there is any one who can show just cause why these two should not be joined together, let him speak now or forever hold their piece.

"Stop it! Stop it! I have to say something." the lady popped up in the back.

Ross turned around to see her, "EMILY!!!" he said as Rachel fainted.


	16. I Ross Take thee Rachel

Emily stood at the back of the room and walked toward the front. Ross couldn't believe it and neither could Rachel as Monica brought her to. As she stepped to the first row, Phoebe and Joey glared at her with hate in her eyes.

"What the hell is she doing here?" cried Jack. "I hope she did not bring that British bastard of a father."

"Jack , be quiet." said Judy as she held her head. "Can't he have one wedding go right.?"

"I meant it Judy, I am not paying for another one, I sent him all the way through grad school and I am still paying for his mistakes."Jack ranted.

"Jack, shut up." Judy sighed.

"Emily I hope you have a damn good explanation for this ." said Ross with anger in his voice.

"I do , she hates me so much that she is going to ruin our day." Rachel cried.

"Yes I guess that would make sense, considering that is what you did at my wedding." Emily said. "But that is not it, I need to see both of you privately. Please Ross, you do owe me that."

Ross took Rachel's hand and they walked into the small groom's room where all their clothes were hung. Emily stumbled in and shut the door.

"I came from England when my uncle sent me your announcement. As of late, there have been some developments in my life that could not be controlled. It's nothing really except I have cancer." Emily spit the words out.

"Cancer?" Ross echoed.

"Yes, rather unfortunate. Puts things into perspective though. Makes you take stock and gives you time to think as that nasty medicine drips in your veins. I am actually in New York to see a new oncologist

At Sloan Kettering. While I was here, I thought I would right some wrongs and one of the biggest involves you Ross. I was rather unfair about not letting you see Rachel. And here is this reason, I knew she was still in love with you and that's why she flew to London.When I saw you hugging her as you were going to fly off to Greece, it made me even more resentful of her." Emily explained.

"You were still in love with me? He turned to Rachel and asked. "Now it makes sense why out of the blue you said you loved me when you got back from Greece." Ross said. "Oh honey , if only it would have dawned on me, but I was so confused. We could have avoided being apart for six years. He took Rachel's face and kissed her passionately. Emily cleared her throat.

"I should have realized when you said her name that you were just using me to get over her. Instead I turned into a vicious little school girl not allowing my husband to see his best friend. New York wasn't where I belonged and London isn't where you belonged. I was stupid to try and control you and for that I am sorry." Emma said softly.

Rachel walked over to her and hugged her, "Emily, I will never be able to fully understand what you are going through right now and I hope I never have to. But now I feel like we can close the chapter on this book, and if you need anything sweetie, just call us." Emily smiled through her tears. She didn't have much time left but at least she could go on knowing that this resentment had been dissolved.

Ross said,"Emily it would mean a great deal if you would stay and attend our wedding."

"Can't do that love, my appointment is at five and there is a bag of chemo with my name on it. Just promise me this, be happy and never leave this woman again. She loves you so." Emily said. She reached up and hugged Ross. "You are a very special man, Ross Geller, and I thank you for loving me. Now marry the true love of your life."

Emily walked away and headed for the street. Ross took Rachel's hand and kissed it.

"I believe they are waiting for us." he smiled. They walked out of the room and retook their places at the altar.

"Ha ha Chandler, I win, they are still getting married, fifty bucks Bing pay up!" screamed Monica.

"Why haven't I learned not to bet against you." moaned Chandler.

Joey cleared his throat and began, "As I was saying, these are two very special people. They have been in love forever and been too damn stupid to admit it. I mean you guys should know some of the crap they have been through. He dated someone else after he she found out he loved her, he cheated on her with some slut and they broke up, he married another girl and said her name, they got drunk and married each other. I mean is this a great couple or what." he smiled.

Monica began to glare at Chandler . Then Chandler glared at Joey . Ross couldn't believe this was happening, all of his mistakes being made public . Gina came up to the front and smacked her brother in the head.

"Hey stupid., don't you have any brains?" Gina said as she returned to her place,

"Will you let me finish."he said frustrated.

"I'd say he is finished," said Ross as he began to roll up his sleeves.

Rachel touched him, "Haven't we had enough drama for one wedding?I mean I know it's you and you kind of do have a history for it."

Carol added, "She's right Ross, at our wedding you cussed out the rabbi when you couldn't break the glass."

Judy sat there totally embarrassed,"I told you we should have got a rabbi."

"People, people , let's get these two married. " Phoebe piped up. "Continue Joseph."

"Any way, Ross and Rachel are what I think of when I think of love. Not perfect love but real love. How they can sit together on the couch and she watches his boring dinosaur shows and then he stands there while she shops and buys clothes she obviously doesn't need.

You want to know what the true example of their love is..she is right over there. That little angel, I believe that everything good and pure about them is in Emma, their daughter. She may have been the result of some merlot and a tacky sex story that I told Ross, but their love is there." Joey smiled sweetly as everyone glared at him.

"Now to the vows…which were written by the happy couple.

Rachel looked down at the carpet and then looked at Ross

"A long time ago, a girl was scared and unsure . She was leaving a life that was comfortable and secure . She was willing to start her life over, and she found the greatest treasure of all, she found a family, a group of friends who helped her to grow and love. One of these friends did something more, he gave her his heart and his soul. Sometimes they were together, more often they were apart, but deep down they always knew that they would make it to this day. Ross, you are my best friend, you have held me when I was down and lifted me up when I needed it. You are the kindest, most thoughtful man that I have ever known To me you have been it all, friend, lover, father, support. Now I add husband. Wherever life takes us, I promise to love you and always be there for you. " Rachel wiped a tear from her eye

Ross cleared his throat and looked Rachel in the eyes

"Everything I have wanted since I was 15 is standing right in front of me.Rachel , you have always been this ideal, this dream to me. I never thought that someone as beautiful as you would love me. Your beauty shines not only through your appearance, but your inner beauty as well. I know I am not the most perfect person and make mistakes, but I hope that with your good heart I can grow with you.

I used to have a vision of me and a nameless woman, now that woman has a name and I have a purpose ..to be the best husband and father to you and our daughter. In all of my years of education, no one has taught me more about myself than you. I said it years ago and it isn't any less truer now than it was then…it's always been you Rach.

Joey sniffed, "That's beautiful, oh !" now it's me again.Okay repeat after me

I Rachel Karen Green take thee Ross Geller to be my lawfully wedded husband . To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer , in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part, And hereto I pledge my faithfulness." her voice quivered as she repeated those time honored words.

"Okay now Ross,repeat after me,"Joey started .

Chandler was ready to say it because it was such the perfect time to do it. It might even break the tension from Emily's appearance earlier. Monica whispered to him "Don't even think about it Bing!"

"I Ross take thee …Rayyyy chel…Rachel…." Joey said as Ross glared at him and Monica started to move toward the altar. Chandler held her back.

Ross just smiled, "I Ross Geller take thee Rachel Karen Green to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part, And hereto I pledge my faithfulness." he looked at Rachel.

Ben handed one ring to Chandler and one to Monica. The platinum and diamond bands glistened as Rachel slid it onto Ross' finger and he tenderly placed it on her now vacant ring finger.

"Let's see, speech, vows, rings. Nope forgot nothing."Joey smiled. "Oh yeah, by the authority vested in me by the state of New York and those internet guys, I now pronounce husband and wife. You've been through this enough, you know what to do, Ross." Joey smiled. "Kiss her."

Monica lifted the veil and Rachel turned to her new husband. He moved his head close to hers as he gave her the most beautiful kiss she had ever received. Everyone started to clap and cheer. There was one notable exception as Gunther started to wail.

Slowly they began to break from the kiss. Monica kissed her on the cheek and Chandler hugged his brother in law.

"And now for the very first time , ladies and gentleman, I would like to present to you, Dr and Mrs. Ross Geller." the couple smiled and Rachel said. "And that my friend is what you call closure."


	17. The Reception

The Reception

The band began to play …the emcee stepped up to the microphone..the drummer stopped for a drum roll… and now ..announcing for the very first time ….Dr and Mrs. Ross Geller.

Smiling and waving, Ross and Rachel , were holding hands as everyone applauded.

Ross was still glaring at Joey as the picture taking session ended. The photographer had made the fatal mistake of putting Joey next to Ross and he voiced how he felt about his dirty laundry aired for all the world to see.

"I don't care, they're married, my best friend and my brother are finally married. But Joey, until he calms down, I would stay clear of Ross." warned Monica.

"Do you think anyone else noticed?" asked Joey.

"When Ross put his hands around your throat, I think they might." answered Chandler.

Sandra came over and joined the group,"Oh I am so happy , my baby is finally a married woman. And a doctor no less. Just like I dreamed."

Gushed Sandra.

Yeah there's a big difference between a guy who straightens teeth and one who digs for bones. , Sandra." Leonard muttered. "But she's happy…look at her."

You didn't have to look that far to see the smile on Rachel's face. She had such a glow.

Ross and Rachel came over to the group.

"I'm married! I am a married woman!" screamed Rachel.

Ross put his arm around Rachel, "Yes we are actually married."

"But honey, that's nothing new for you, on the other hand, this is my second marriage, oh wait that was you too." said Rachel as she kissed Ross.

Rachel walked up to Joey, "Honey that was an interesting ceremony you performed. I'll never forget it. Unfortunately neither will Ross.Truly it was you , Joey." she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Gina smiled and gave them a hug, "Congrats and Doc don't get too wild tonight." she said as she winked

Carol and Susan came over next, "Carol , I am so glad that you could be part of our special day." said Rachel as she hugged her.

"Ross could I talk to you for in a little bit? Susan and I have a special present for you guys." Carol said.

"Sure after I dance with my beautiful wife which by the way I have a surprise for." Ross slyly said .

"Ross?" Joey asked timidly.

"You have done enough damage today. Why don't you just disappear and do what you do best, Joseph Francis?" ordered Gina.

Joey shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, come on Pheebs." he said as he pulled her giggling.

The band started to play but then a black man with sunglasses started to join in

"Isn't she lovely…isn't she wonderful…isn't she precious…

Rachel turned to Ross with her eyes wide open.."How did you ever?"

"Well I had a friend in the school of music who used to be in a jazz band who was friends with Stevie Wonder and he owed me a favor." Ross explained.

"Oh could I BE in love with you more?" Rachel laughed as they danced together. Emma toddled over.

"Me wanna dance with Daddy." Ross picked her up and held her as the couple moved to the music with the spotlight on them.

While the couple danced a rather attractive blonde and a very large woman arrived each with a young stud on each arm.

"Mother and Father Bing, so glad you could come ." said Monica as Chandler put his hand over his face in embarassment. His mother was wearing a low cut gown cut to her naval and his father had a feather boa around his neck. Each of them was escorted by a young man obviously young enough to be their grandson.

"Where's Ross, I have to kiss the groom?" said Nora.

"Me too," added Charles as he hungrily looked at his date.

"Who's that ?" asked Michael to his mother holding a tequila shot.

"Oh that is Chandler's mother and father." Gina said matter of factly.

"I see two women," Michael said confused.

"That 's them." she smiled.

"Boy does Uncle Joey have some weird friends." Michael said.

As the dance ended , Rachel went to dance with her father and Ross went over to Carol as the next number started. Judy was on her way with her fifth martini and trying to flirt with Cassie's date.

The band played, "Everything I Do, I Do it For You."

"Oh my God even after all this time you remembered." Carol said.

"It was our first dance and I wanted to have a dance with my beautiful lesbian ex wife on my wedding day. Not everything was bad Carol was it? " Ross asked as he danced with her.

"No Ross, for what it is worth, if I never would have came out, we probably would have stayed married. You are the kindest and most loving man I have ever been with , and that 's why I need to tell you something . Susan was promoted at her job and she is moving to Europe." Carol started.

"That's great Carol, despite what she thinks of me, I like her. Tell her congratulations ." Ross said.

"There's more. We have decided to move to London together and we made another decsion , we want Ben to live with you and Rachel. Ben has spent the first ten years of his life with his mother and her lover. Now he needs to get to know what a real family is like and I don't want him to have to fly all the time. He has his friends and his grandparents. Here." Carol continued.

Ross was speechless he loved Ben so much, but was Carol giving him full custody. What would Rachel think of all this?

"Carol, I am touched, but does this mean that you don't want him anymore?" Ross questioned.

"No. I think he should get to spend some time with you now that's all. A boy needs his father as he enters his teen years which are not that far off." Carol reasoned.

"Thanks Carol for giving me puberty." he sarcastically said.

"Ben has been sheltered and living with a sister will give him character and make him grow. Why look at you and Monica?"

"That's when she was at her worst. So Ben will have Emma sit on his face and wrestle him to the ground. Nice." Ross said.

"Ross , please be serious. We have made a decision and that is it. Ben is not moving with us. This was your wedding present from us. I was waiting for this day to do this." Carol said.

Ross stopped dancing with Carol and went over to Rachel, "I need to talk to you , now." Rachel picked up her train and walked into one of the changing rooms. "Okay Ross." she started.

From the back of the room they heard noise. "Oh oh Joey." a woman's voice moaned.

"Why don't you take care of it Rach, in the state I am in , I am liable to strangle him." said Ross.

"Joey, Ross and I " Rachel started. She looked over into the coat room and her eyes couldn't believe it. She was not ready for this at all. Joey was laying in the coats naked and so was Phoebe.

"Phoebe!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Well Chandler and Monica hooked up and you and Ross did, so we just decided to keep up the tradition." Phoebe said.

"Yeah and just like Chandler and Monica had sex at your wedding to Emily, we are having sex at yours, " Joey laughed weakly as he saw Ross' angry face.

"OUT!" screamed Ross as Phoebe and Joey grabbed their clothes and made a hasty retreat.

"Rachel, sweetie, Carol just dropped quite a bomb on me. She wants Ben to come and live with us. She says it's time for him to know his father." Ross said nervously.

"Honey that's fine, but I think we are going to need a bigger place." said Rachel.

"I know me, you, Emma, and now Ben." Ross said.

"Well Ross , you know how I took a pregnancy test when Monica and Chandler got married." Rachel stuttered unsure of a response.

"You mean?" he said excited.

"Six weeks." Rachel stated.

"I guess we are going to have to move now, when we get back from our honeymoon we'll see what's available in Scarsdale." he smiled.

"That was a million years ago." Rachel said.

"But you are still my Rach." he held her close.

"And you are still that lovable geek I fell in love with ." Rachel nuzzled his nose.

AND THEY NEVER TOOK A BREAK EVER AGAIN……the end….

hope you enjoyed my ross and rachel wedding and once again thanks for all the nice reviews see you in the next one...rach


End file.
